


Ocean eyes, diamond mind

by Pomyluna



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: You drown in the ocean.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	Ocean eyes, diamond mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Oczy o barwie oceanu, umysł wykuty z diamentu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370328) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> Forgive me this super indulgent... something xd 
> 
> In a way it's inspired by Billie Eilish's song – _Ocean Eyes_. 
> 
> Have fun!

You drown in the ocean.

Slowly, so very slowly.

Or maybe that’s sky?

***

It’s cold at first, makes you shiver.

…makes you scared.

***

You open your mouth, but you can’t take your breath, water comes in. It kisses you firmly, demanding entrance; embraces you, swallows you whole while you drift beyond rage, beyond time, not really linked to a particular place.

***

It seeps through your skin, brushing your mind.

_Beautiful_ , you hear the echo of waves; that endless depth.

***

There’s no fear anymore and you don’t need the air.

When you break the surface, he’s there – smiling at you softly.


End file.
